Rendez-vous
by qffan
Summary: Santana rend visite à Quinn pour le lui proposer un rendez-vous en amoureux. Bien entendu rien ne va se passer comme prévu.


« Pas de pression ma petite Santana ! Tout va bien se passer… C'est Quinn que tu vas voir, pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état. Oui mais tout a changé depuis le presque mariage de Mr Schue ! Et si elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Ne dis pas de bêtises, vous vous êtes quittées en bon termes ! »  
Durant les deux heures de train que durait le trajet entre New-York et New Haven, Santana ne cessait de se questionner sur la décision qu'elle avait prise plus tôt dans la matinée. Faire une visite surprise à Quinn lui avait tout d'abord semblé une très bonne idée. C'était surtout une tentative de se sortir une bonne fois pour toute la blonde de la tête. Il faut dire que depuis leur folle nuit de débauche, Santana avait toutes les peines du monde à penser à autre chose. Il faut dire que le silence radio de son amie n'arrangeait rien.  
Ce matin, après une énième nuit blanche passée à se triturer les méninges, la brune avait sauté dans le premier train. Bien décidée à mettre cette histoire au clair et pouvoir enfin se consacrer à autre chose.  
Quinn ne voulait répondre ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages, ni à ses mails ? Très bien ! Elle ne pourrait pas l'esquiver lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à la latina. A moins qu'elle ait apprit à transplaner…  
Cependant, plus le train se rapprochait de sa destination, plus sa détermination fondait comme neige au soleil. Pour la simple raison qu'elle-même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.  
Jusqu'à maintenant le plan qu'elle avait élaboré consistait à aller voir Quinn, lui passer une soufflante et pourquoi pas remettre le couvert pour se calmer les nerfs. Mais c'était bien connu, la blonde n'était pas impulsive comme elle. Alors à moins de la saouler ou de la convaincre par A+B qu'elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, la fête de la couette n'était pas prête de se reproduire.  
Parce que finalement, c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Après des heures et des heures à retourner la question dans sa tête, Santana en était arrivée à la conclusion que la blonde représentait plus qu'une amie à ses yeux. Et la nuit de la Saint Valentin n'avait fait que ressortir quelque chose d'enfouit en elle.  
Quand le train arriva à la gare, Santana avait un plan un peu plus élaboré que le précédent. Elle allait trouver Quinn, lui offrir un joli bouquet de fleurs, l'inviter au restaurant le soir même, lui faire la cour et, hop, le tour serait joué ! Personne ne résiste à Tata Santana !  
Pourtant une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, la situation lui parut complètement absurde. Santana Lopez venait de frapper chez Quinn Fabray, un bouquet de pâquerettes à la main dans le but de la persuader de se mettre en couple.  
Réalisant que son plan était totalement voué à l'échec, elle avait tourné les talons et déjà fait quelques pas quand on l'interpella :  
« San ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
L'intéressée s'arrêta et lâcha un juron en espagnol avant de se retourner tout en essayant de dissimuler les fleurs derrière son dos.  
« Salut Q ! Je passais dans le coin et du coup je me suis dit que j'allais te passer un petit bonjour !  
-Tu passais dans le coin ? Répéta l'autre d'un air soupçonneux. Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'attirer jusqu'à Yale ?  
-Je… Je venais rendre visite à mon vieux tonton Rodriguez ! »  
Quinn semblait ne pas croire un seul mot de la latina. Soudain elle aperçut le bouquet que Santana tentait de cacher et la questionna :  
« Et les fleurs, c'est aussi pour ton oncle ?  
- Tout à fait ! Il adore les pâquerettes ! »  
Son amie paraissait, à présent, amusée.  
« Bon ok t'as gagné ! Je suis venue te voir pour qu'on puisse enfin se parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre nuit étant donné que tu ne réponds à aucune de mes tentatives pour te joindre ! J'avais l'intention de t'emmener au resto ce soir, histoire de t'expliquer mon point de vue sur la chose et peut-être même te faire changer d'avis sur ta décision de ne pas renouveler l'expérience avec une fille… enfin surtout avec moi en fait… Parce qu'à vrai dire, j'ai vraiment du mal à penser à autre chose en ce moment. Alors maintenant, je vais te demander si tu veux bien aller au restaurant avec moi. Répond franchement, n'hésite pas à me foutre un râteau, même si t'as peur de me vexer. Au moins, je serai fixée et j'arrêterai peut-être de me prendre la tête sur la nature de notre relation. »  
Santana marqua un temps d'arrêt et lança :  
« Quinn est-ce que tu voudrais aller au restaurant avec moi ce soir ? »  
Elle reprit le souffle qui commençait à lui manquer après cette longue tirade et ajouta précipitamment :  
« Au fait, les fleurs sont pour toi ! »  
Et elle colla sans ménagement le bouquet dans les mains de Quinn, attendant sa réponse avec appréhension.  
Cette dernière affichait un air partagé entre la surprise et l'amusement.  
Après ce qui parut durer une éternité à Santana, elle répondit :  
« Je ne peux pas… »  
Les épaules de la brune s'affaissèrent.  
« Tant pis… j'aurais au moins essayé… »  
Quinn lui prit la main et continua :  
« Je ne peux pas ce soir, j'ai un baby sitting… Mais si tu veux on peut se retrouver après mon cours d'histoire de l'art à 16h ! »

La mine déconfite de Santana se fit radieuse lorsqu'elle réalisa que Quinn avait accepté son invitation. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et tenta :  
« Ça veut dire que tu ne serais pas contre… »  
BIP BIP BIP ! (Sonnerie du téléphone de Quinn)  
Toutes deux sursautèrent et la blonde s'empressa de décrocher :  
« Allo ! Oui bonjour madame !... Le cours de Brian cette après –midi !... Non, je n'avais pas oublié, non !... Je passe dans l'après-midi !... Au revoir ! »  
Elle regarda Santana l'air désolé :  
« Je crois que notre rendez-vous vient de tomber à l'eau… Je dois donner un cours particulier dans l'après-midi et je ne suis libre qu'à 16h…  
-Eh bah, t'as qu'à pas donner de cours particulier cette semaine et plutôt m'en donner un à moi ! Tenta de l'amadouer la brune.  
-Aussi tentant que ça puisse être, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre un élève… tu sais combien coûte une année à Yale ? »  
Très contrariée de passer d'une bonne nouvelle à une mauvaise, la latina se renfrogna :  
« Pfff…. Annuler un super rendez-vous pour aller donner des cours à un mioche plein de morve… non mais vraiment ! »  
Quinn, quant à elle, semblait réfléchir à une solution. Soudain, elle s'exclama :  
« San ! Et si tu y allais à ma place ? Tu vas donner ce cours pendant que moi, j'assiste au mien et à 16h on se retrouve !  
-Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée Q…  
-C'est le seul moyen qu'on a de passer un peu de temps ensemble ! S'il te plaît ! » La supplia la blonde.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard dans la journée, Santana tentait d'expliquer une formule mathématique à Brian, loin d'être un enfant plein de morve, c'était en fait un ado plein de boutons, ce qui n'était guère mieux. Étrangement, ce dernier lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle puisse parvenir à savoir qui.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure à lutter pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce qu'écouter la brune, cette dernière s'emporta :  
« MAIS BON SANG ! CE N'EST PAS SI DUR QUE CA À COMPRENDRE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LE CRANE ?! PATATAS DE LA MADRE ! »  
Le jeune la regardait avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.  
« J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer avec une bombe comme toi à côté… Déjà qu'avec Quinn, c'est compliqué… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mater ses…  
-Holàà ! Tu n'as intérêt pas à finir ta phrase si tu as envie de repartir de ce cours entier ! Pas touche à Quinn, elle est à moi ! »  
Le garçon parut d'abord surpris mais, très vite, son air carnassier revint sur son visage.  
« Trop hot… »  
Puck… Voilà à qui il lui faisait penser … Elle se rappela de l'époque où elle avait tenté de faire réviser le jeune homme et de la technique qu'elle avait employée pour le motiver.  
« Écoute Brian… Je te propose un marché ! Si tu réussis cet exercice du premier coup, je te donne des techniques pour draguer les filles. Et crois-moi, je suis une spécialiste ! »  
Comme prévu, le plan fonctionna. Santana lui prodigua donc de précieux conseils et ne put s'en aller qu'après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone en cas « d'urgence de drague ».  
Un peu avant 16h, la latina tenta d'appeler Quinn, en vain. Elle devait être encore en cours. Une petite promenade lui sembla une bonne idée, pour se changer les idées.  
La marche ne dura pas longtemps car quelques minutes après, elle reçu un message de la blonde lui indiquant de se rendre dans un parc, non loin de là.  
Curieuse, Santana se hâta de s'y rendre.  
Quinn l'attendait, assise sur une nappe de pique-nique. Elle avait installé une multitude de plats. Brioches, gaufres, chantilly, diverses confitures. Et pour accompagner le tout, une bouteille de champagne trônait en plein milieu de toutes ces victuailles.  
« Comment as-tu eu le temps d'installer tout ça ? Tu n'étais pas sensée avoir cours ?  
-J'ai séché la dernière heure… Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer et en plus, je voulais me faire pardonner de n'avoir répondu à aucun de tes messages… »  
Santana s'assis à ses côtés, lui prit la main et lui murmura :  
« Excuses acceptées ! »  
Et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue. La brune savait que Quinn n'était pas fan des effusions publiques. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, c'était une torture de ne pas se jeter sur la blonde. Cette dernière semblait penser la même chose car Santana la voyait se rapprocher imperceptiblement. Son regard déviant, par moment, vers sa bouche.  
Le cœur de la latina battait la chamade, tout avait été si simple finalement. Encore quelques centimètres et ces lèvres qui la hantaient la nuit, l'empêchant de dormir, seraient siennes.  
Soudainement, un objet volant non identifié vient percuter violement la nappe et tout ce qui se trouvait dessus.  
Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva, cherchant le propriétaire du ballon qui venait de réduire à néant le pique-nique qu'avait préparé Quinn, ainsi que le moment qu'elles étaient en train de vivre.  
Cible identifiée : Un petit garçon.  
Il paraissait sur le point de pleurer et ne cessait de répéter « pardon ! J'ai pas fait exprès… Pardon ! »  
La brune grogna :  
« Je vais le lui faire bouffer son ballon de la camisa negra…  
-Il n'a pas fait exprès San… Rend-lui son ballon et viens m'aider à nettoyer ! Regarde, il y en a partout… »Tenta de la calmer Quinn.  
La latina accorda un regard à son amie et réalisa que le ballon avait explosé les pots de confiture. La blonde quand à elle était recouverte de nourriture diverses et variées.  
« Oh oui, je vais le lui rendre son ballon ! »  
Elle saisit un couteau, le planta dans le ballon qui se dégonfla dans un pfioooouuu sonore, s'avança vers le garçon et lui dit avec son plus grand sourire :  
« Il me semble que tu as perdu ça ! »  
Sans un mot il attrapa rapidement son jouet et partit sans demander son reste.  
Quand Santana se retourna afin de jauger la réaction de Quinn, elle fut surprise de la voir faire de grands gestes désordonnés.  
« HAAA ! Une guêpe ! Tue-la San ! » Hurlait-elle.  
Sans perdre une seconde, la brune se précipita au secours de son amie.  
D'un geste de la main, elle chassa l'insecte.  
Quinn paraissait terrifiée et Santana la trouvait plus mignonne que jamais.  
« Oulala, c'était la guêpe ride »tenta-elle de plaisanter.  
La blonde pouffa puis regarda d'un air désolé le massacre provoqué par le ballon.  
« J'ai bien l'impression que notre repas en amoureuse soit compromit…Soupira-t-elle.  
-Mais non Q ! L'important c'est qu'on soit ensemble ! Et en plus il n'a pas eu le champagne ! »  
Après avoir débouché la bouteille, servit deux verres, Santana tenta comme elle pouvait d'enlever le maximum de nourriture des cheveux de Quinn.  
Sa proximité lui faisait trembler les mains et elle avait toute les peines du monde à s'empêcher de saisir ses cheveux pour l'embrasser.  
« J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais les plus beaux cheveux que j'avais jamais vu… Même quand ils étaient roses, ça te rendait terriblement sexy »  
Elle avait dit cela pour détendre l'atmosphère mais l'évocation du sex-appeal de la blonde sembla la rendre électrique.  
Et voilà que ça recommençait. Quinn la regardait avec le même air qu'un peu plus tôt, juste avant l'accident du ballon.  
Les deux jeunes femmes avaient du mal à échanger quelques mots sans avoir cette irrésistible envie de se sauter dessus.  
Santana se dit qu'il serait stupide de résister plus longtemps. Alors elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Elle eut à peine le temps de profiter du contact de sa bouche contre la sienne que son portable se mit à sonner bruyamment.  
« Sapristas de la playa, on y arrivera jamais. Soupira-t-elle avant de décrocher l'engin de malheur. Pronto de la casa ! J'espère que c'est important ! »  
Quinn la lorgnait d'un air amusé et chuchota :  
« Dépêche-toi de raccrocher ! »  
La brune lui accorda un tendre sourire avant de cracher dans son téléphone :  
« Qui est à l'appareil ?  
-Yo Santana ! C'est Brian ! Ton padawan de la drague ! Je voulais te poser une question méga importante ! Est-ce qu'à ton avis, il faut mettre la langue dès le premier baiser ou alors faut attendre un peu, histoire qu'elle se sente pas trop agressée ?  
-Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu ne m'appelles pas juste pour me demander des conneries dans ce genre ?  
-Mais tu m'as promis de m'aider ! »  
Elle soupira et décida que lui répondre était sûrement la meilleure manière de se débarrasser de lui.  
« Suivre ton cœur tu devras. Et sans trop de précipitation tu embrasseras. Dis-moi Brian, Est-ce que tu connais la blague du petit dèj ?  
-Non pourquoi ?  
-Eh bah c'est pas de bol ! » Et elle raccrocha.  
Quinn paraissait outré.  
« C'est la blague la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais entendu…Bon, où est ce qu'on en était ?  
-On en était au moment tu me propose d'aller chez toi pour échapper aux mauvaises ondes de cet endroit. »  
L'idée parut lui plaire car elle se mit aussitôt à ranger. La brune se dépêcha de lui prêter main forte.  
Arrivées dans le hall du dortoir, prendre l'ascenseur, leurs parut la meilleure solution pour atteindre la chambre de Quinn compte tenu de leurs bras chargés et des 8 étages qu'elles avaient à montrer.  
A peine les portes se furent refermées que les provisions tombèrent à terre, les bras des deux jeunes filles étant trop occupés à se redécouvrir. Alors quand l'ascenseur se stoppa entre deux étages, aucunes des deux ne pensa à utiliser l'appel d'urgence.  
L'engin ne fut remis en service que le lendemain matin…

FIN


End file.
